Kokoro
by Nozomi Tsumiki
Summary: Air, sebuah robot yang tak memiliki perasaan. Dan Api mencoba membuatkan hati untuk Air, apakah ia akan berhasil dan Air bisa mengerti apa yang namanya 'Bahagia.','Sedih'.? Apakah Air akan bisa mempersembahkan lagunya untuk Api, professornya?/ Terima kasih, Kakak.Warn:ApixFem!Air, based from Vocaloid song, NO YAOI!, NO SHO-AI! gaje, alur kecepatan, GenderBender! dan lain lain.
1. Kiseki

**Kokoro**

 **Disclaimer:Boboiboy punya monsta, Nozomi cuma mainin mereka doang#dilempar sendal.**

 **Warning: No super power, No Alien, family, miracle, Alur maksa dan kecepatan, typo everywhere, gaje, AU, OOC dll.**

 **Langsung baca aja yah...**

* * *

Sebuah manusia robot yang dibuat oleh seorang professor yang kesepian

 _"...?"_

 _"Ah! Kau sudah bangun!"_

Sesuatu yang bisa menciptakan kebahagia untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _"Selamat pagi."_

 _"Apa semua sistem bekerja dengan baik?"_

Itu disebut dengan...

 _"Tidak ada masalah."_

 _"Baiklah... Sekarang, namamu adalah..."_

Keajaiban.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Clek_

"Professor, hari sudah pagi. Tolong segera bangun."

Terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik yang datang dari pintu membawa segelas teh. Ia memakai jaket berkerah berwarna biru muda, serta lengan hitam yang panjang. Ia juga memakai topi dengan warna yang senada dengan jaketnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu sangat mempesona.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di kursi kerjanya, segera terbangun dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Uwwaaa! Jam berapa sekarang?!" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah gadis cantik yang ada dibelakangnya, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah robot.

Sang robot menatap datar pada tuannya itu," Jam 7 tepat." ia segera menaruh teh tersebut di atas meja kerja tuannya.

Sang professor, Api, segera menguap dan merenggangkan badannya,"Aku tertidur selama 2 jam lebih, baiklah! Kembali bekerja." ia kembali menatap layar monitor dengan sangat fokus.

"Professor harus istirahat. Menurut dataku, manusia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup." ucap Air dengan nada serta pandangan datar. Api terus fokus pada layar kaca yang ada didepannya, "Aku tak bisa. Aku masih harus bekerja..."

Air menatap Api dengan seksama, ia melihat tangannya terus mengetik dia atas papan tombol yang ada di atas meja itu. "Apa... yang professor buat?" walaupun dia robot, tapi dia juga memiliki rasa keingin tahuan, walau tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan perasaan.

Api menoleh kepada Air sebelum membalikkan badannya, "Hatimu..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada Air. Air mengikuti arahan Api dan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, walau agak samar.

"Kau belum selesai. Masih ada yang hilang, yaitu hatimu."

"Hatiku?"

Api mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lembut."Aku ingin kau merasakan hal hal yang baru... Seperti merasakan kegembiraan, kesedihan... Aku ingin melihatmu bisa merasakan hal hal tersebut."

Ia memang sudah mengimpikan hal itu sejak pertama kali Air berhasil di buat.

Terdengar suara mesin mesin yang sedang bekerja, tanda Air sedang berusaha memproses kata kata Api, "Aku... tidak bisa... mengerti..." ucapnya dengan lirih, mungkin otaknya sudah mulai berasap akibat berpikir terlalu keras.

Api segera tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Air dengan lembut,"Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan merasakannya." ucap Api sambil tersenyum lebar.

Air hanya membiarkan kepalanya diusap oleh Api, dia hanya melemparkan pandangan datar pada orang yang ada didepannya ini. Api segera membalikkan badannya dan kembali menghadap komputernya itu.

Sementara Air, ia mengambil lembaran kertas yang tertulis nada sebuah lagu, ia membawa kertas kertas ke dekat jendela yang ada disitu dan mencoba untuk bernyanyi. Pemandangan di jendela sangatlah indah, ada banyak pohon pohon yang cantik menghiasinya. Tapi Air sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu, ia hanya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan untuknya.

"Lalalala." nada yang dinyanyikan Air sangat sempurna, tapi semuanya pasti berpendapat...

Bahwa nyanyiannya tak memiliki perasaan...

Api menoleh sebentar ke arah Air yang sibuk menyesuaikan iramanya, kemudian Api tersenyum lembut.

 _'Kau pasti akan mempunyai hatimu, aku berjanji!'_

~"~

Hari terus berjalan sesuai dengan peraturannya sendiri.

Api tak pernah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup karena sibuk membuat 'hati' untuk Air, sedangkan si gadis robot tersebut hanya bisa melayani professornya soal makanan. Dia sudah diprogram agar bisa memasak.

Seperti hari ini, Api memutuskan untuk mengajak Air piknik di pinggir kota, di atas bukitnya agar lebih bisa melihat kota secara keseluruhan. Mereka tinggal di tengah hutan yang tak terlalu jauh dari letak kota.

"Enak! Ini masakan yang paling enak dari apapun yang pernah aku makan!" puji Api sambil memakan nasi kepal buatan Air. Air menoleh pada Api,"Terima kasih, professor. Saya menghargai pujian anda..." jawab Air dengan datar. Api hanya tersenyum, memaklumi hal tersebut.

Air membuatkan nasi kepal, kue bola, kue lapis, biskuit dan banyak makanan lainnya. Itu semua adalah makanan kesukaan Api, maka dari itu Air membuat makanan yang manis manis saja.

Api masih saja sibuk memakan kue kue yang tersedia untuknya dengan lahap. Jarang jarang Air mau membuatkan sebanyak ini, yah... Tapi jika Api memaksa, maka Air akan langsung menurutinya, tapi sejauh ini Api tak pernah memaksakan apapun pada Air karena ia sangat menyayangi robot yang tak memiliki hati itu.

Air mengambil lembaran kertas menyanyi dan mulai mengamatinya. Api memakan masakan Air sambil menatap orangnya.

Bola mata Air terus bergerak dari kanan ke kiri dan kembali mengulanginya lagi, tapi ia terhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh pada Api,"Apa maksudnya ini, professor?" ia menunjuk sebuah kalimat yang bertintakan merah dengan tulisan 'Kasih sayang...'

Api melihat tulisan itu dan kembali menatap Air, ia hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Air, sedangkan Air hanya membiarkan dirinya dibelai, walau mukanya terlihat bingung.

Air mencoba untuk menyanyikan lagu yang dibuatkan Api untuk dirinya, tapi sama sekali tak ada kemajuan. Air masih tak bisa menghayati lagu tersebut. Api hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Air bernyanyi tanpa perasaan.

Ia pun berdiri dan memandangi pemandangan kota. Air yang melihat professornya berdiri hanya menatap datar.

Api menatap ke arah Air kemudian tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menatap kota.

"Air, maukah kau berjanji?"

Air menatap Api dengan datar.

"Saat kau sudah mengerti apa yang namanya 'hati', maukah kau kembali kesini dan bernyanyi?"

.

.

.

"Air! Tolong buatkan aku es coklat!" pinta Api dengan nada riang.

Air menoleh pada Api,"Tidak bisa professor. Menurutku programku, manusia tidak boleh meminum es pagi pagi. Anda perlu tidur yang cukup."

Api segera cemberut,"Walaupun kau robot, tapi kau tetap mengerikan jika kau memaksa." Api pun kembali duduk di tempat dia meneliti. Air menghampirinya,"Professor, anda perlu tidur." perintah Air, tapi Api tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Air menatap Api yang sedang sibuk, lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan es coklat yang seperti Api inginkan, tapi ia akan memberikannya setelah jam 9 lewat.

Karena sudah berada disini, Air pikir ia akan membuatkan teh hangat serta roti panggang untuk Api, ia belum sarapan sejak tadi.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan Api, ia segera menuju ke ruangan dimana Api berada.

"Professor, aku membuatkan sarapan. Silakan dimakan." Air segera menaruh nampan yang berisikan roti panggang serta teh hangat di meja Api. Api menatap apa yang ditaruh Air, dan segera tersenyum lebar.

"Wahh! Terima kasih, Air! Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Api segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melahap roti panggang yang dibuat oleh Air.

"Enak! Kau memang berbakat ya, Air!" puji Api sambil tersenyum lebar. Air segera membungkukkan badannya,"Terima kasih. Tapi, kemampuan saya belum sebanding dengan masakan ibu professor." Api segera membelalakkan matanya.

"Menurut dataku, manusia menganggap masakan ibunya yang paling enak di dunia ini." Air tak menyadari bahwa kata katanya itu telah membuat Api kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Ibu, ibu!" ucap seorang anak kecil dengan jaket berwarna oranye sambil menarik narik tangan ibunya. "Ada apa, nak?" tanya ibunya sambil memegangi kepala anaknya._

 _"Kita pergi ke rumah Kakek Aba, ya!" pinta bocah cilik itu dengan manja._

 _Tiba tiba, ada seorang gadis mungil, menghampiri bocah tersebut."Kakak harus dirumah dulu! Kami ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli buah tangan!" ucap gadis tersebut pada kakaknya._

 _Sang kakak menatap adiknya yang memakai baju dress berwarna biru tua dengan cemberut,"Baiklah... Tapi jangan lama lama ya! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat kakek lagi!"_

 _"Ayah pergi dulu ya, nak." ucap seorang pria sambil memegangi punggung bocah itu._

 _Sang bocah pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar._

 _Ketiga orang itu pun pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan bocah kecil itu sendirian._

 _Karena supermarketnya dekat, mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan kendaraan mereka._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, karena bosan, sang bocah pun berjalan mengelilingi rumah mereka. Saat di taman, ia melihat sebuah jepitan rambut, tanpa berpikir ia mengambil jepitan tersebut._

 _'Inikan punya...' sang bocah segera berlari keluar rumah dan menyusul keluarganya itu._

 _Dia terus berlari di pinggir jalan sampai menemukan ketiga keluarganya,"Ibu! Ayah!" panggil anak itu. Mereka bertiga pun segera menoleh ke arah belakang mereka._

 _"Kakak!" sang gadis berlari mengejar kakaknya dan langsung memeluknya membuat anak laki laki itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tanpa sengaja melempar jepitan itu ke tengah jalan._

 _"Ada apa kakak kesini?" tanyanya dengan muka polos. Sang kakak tersenyum lebar,"Tadi jepitanmu jatuh, jadi kakak mau kembaliin..." ia segera melihat tangannnya yang kosong dan segera meraba tubuhnya."Huh?! Hilang...!"_

 _Gadis yang beriris biru tua itu segera menunjuk ke arah jalanan,"Itu, ya?" ia segera berlari ketengah jalan dan mengambil jepitannya tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti._

 _"Air! Jangan ketengah jalan-" sang bocah segera membelalak ketika ada sebuah truk besar yang akan segera menabrak adik tersayangnya itu._

 _"AIR!" ayah dan ibu mereka segera berlari ketengah jalan dan memeluk Air dengan kuat, sementara anak laki laki yang beririskan oranye tersebut hanya bisa membeku ditempat, menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

 _BUUKK_

 _"Lihat! Ada yang kecelakaan!" sementara orang orang mulai mengerumuni para korban, sang supir truk segera melarikan diri secepat mungkin._

 _Sedangkan bocah kecil tersebut hanya bisa membatu dan terbelalak melihat kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Sampai semua kesadarannya kembali..._

 _"IBU! AYAH!" ia pun segera berlari menerobos kerumunan itu untuk sampai ke dalamnya._

 _Ia terpaku setelah melihat banyak darah berlumuran disana sini, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menggoyangkan kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Ibu! Ayah! Bangun... Hiks... Ayo bangun..." sang bocah terus menerus menggoyangkan bahu kedua orang tuanya._

 _Karena tak menghasilkan apapun, ia segera beralih ke adik kecilnya yang sedang terkapar."Hei! Air! Ayo bangun! Jangan tinggalin aku!"_

 _Kepala sang adik sudah berlumuran darah segar. Dia sama sekali tak merespon apapun._

 _"Kami membutuhkan ambulan sekarang ini! Tolong segera datang!" ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang menelpon ambulan, setelah selesai, ia segera menghampiri bocah malang tersebut._

 _"Adek, apa mereka keluargamu?" sang bocah segera menoleh pada pria tersebut dengan mata yang sudah dibanjiri air matanya._

 _Karena saking sedihnya, sang bocah sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

 _"Baiklah. Apa adek ada nomor keluarga lain yang bisa dihubungi?"_

 _Mungkin sang pria mengerti betapa syoknya anak laki laki berumur 6 tahun ini, ia segera mengambil sebuah kertas serta pena dan memberikannya pada anak tersebut. Sang anak menerimanya dan menuliskan nomor kakeknya, kebetulan ia sering menelpon kakeknya sehingga sudah ingat dengan nomornya._

 _Setelah siap ia segera memberikan kertas tersebut pada pria itu. Sang pria mengerti bahwa ia sedang syok berat dan ketakutan, itu dibuktikan dengan tulisannya yang sedikit tidak rapi, mungkin karena tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar hebat. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membacanya dan segera menghubungi nomor tersebut._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Mengingat kenangan pahit tersebut hanya membuat Api kehilangan semangat.

Tapi sayang sekali, Air sama sekali tak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia hanya menatap datar pada professornya.

Sedangkan si Api memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata telah membasahi pipinya...

Air pun berjalan menuju ruangan tempat ia pertama kali berhasil dibuat. Ia segera memasang kabel chargenya pada telinga, kepala serta lengannya.

Saat ia ingin mematikan mesinnya, ia melihat ada seseuatu yang diantarkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku telah menerima pesan..."

Api pun segera menoleh pada Air dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia sudah menghapus air matanya, walau matanya masih memerah.

"Pesan dari..."

.

.

.

"...masa depan."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

 **Nozomi balik dengan fanfic gaje lagi!**

 **Entah kenapa, jadi kepikiran buat fanfic kayak ginian...**

 **Rencananya cuma mau one-shot, tapi udah keburu capek...**

 **Alurnya betul betul maksa 'kan? Hehehe...#nyengir kuda.**

 **So... Apa pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini? Gaje? Pastinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silakan reviewnya.**


	2. Kokoro

**Hai, hai! Lama tak berjumpa..**

 **Okeh... Nozomi yakin banget...**

 **Pasti gak akan ada yang nangis...**

 **Umm... Bagi para readers, usahain baca ceritanya sambil denger lagu kokoro atau kiseki, Nozomi sarankan sih kokoro.**

 **Kemarin dari sudut pandang Api, sekarang Air!**

 **Mari disimak aja yah.**

* * *

 _"Kakak..." ucap seorang anak gadis dengan lemah._

 _Sang bocah yang sedari tadi menangis segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Air! Akhirnya kamu bangun juga...!" ia segera memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Sang adik hanya bisa mengelus punggung kakaknya dengan lembut._

 _"Kakak... Air gak apa apa kok." hibur adiknya itu. Sang kakak segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan adiknya._

 _Sang adik melihat sekeliling kamar dan kembali menatap kakak tersayangnya,"Ayah dan ibu kemana?" sang bocah segera terpaku mendengar pertanyaan polos dari adiknya itu._

 _Walau sang kakak baru berumur 6 tahun, tapi ia sudah mengerti apa yang namanya kematian. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada adik perempuannya itu._

 _"Kak... Jawab aku..." ucap adiknya dengan lemah, tapi masih ada nada pemaksaan._

 _Sang kakak mencoba untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat,"T-tenang aja... Mereka cuma lelah, jadi mereka tidur..." mau tak mau anak laki laki tersebut terpaksa membohongin adiknya._

 _Gadis mungil tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk pelan,"Kuharap mereka baik baik saja..." ucap Air dengan tersenyum lembut._

 _Bocah tersebut menggenggam tangan adiknya yang dingin itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membohongi adiknya itu._

 _"Kak... Jangan tinggalin Air yah..." sang kakak menatap ke arah adiknya dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya dan tersenyum._

 _"Kakak nggak akan ninggalin kamu kok..."_

 _._

 _"Kamu juga jangan tinggalin kakak ya..."_

 _~"~_

 _Sudah 10 tahun sejak hari itu, sang adik kondisinya sudah mulai membaik._

 _Sejak waktu berlalu, Air sudah mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka meninggal dan ditambah lagi kakek mereka yang meninggal saat mereka berumur 14 tahun._

 _Tapi, beberapa waktu belakangan ini, tiba tiba kondisi sang adik mulai memburuk dan terpaksa untuk dirawat di rumah sakit._

 _"Maaf yah kak, aku jadi ngerepotin kakak..." ucap seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Kakaknya hanya menatap lembut sang adik kemudian mengelus pipinya,"Jangan khawatirkan kakak, kamu harus banyak istirahat yah..."_

 _Air hanya tersenyum,"Nah, kamu harus tidur..." ucap sang kakak memaksa adiknya untuk berbaring, sang adik hanya pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya diselimuti oleh laki laki yang memakai jaket berwarna oranye serta topi oranyenya yang menghadap lebih ke atas._

 _"Kakak pergi dulu yah..." sang kakak segera pergi dari ruangan yang bercat putih tersebut._

 _Air hanya bisa menatap sedih atas kepergian kakaknya dan mencoba untuk tidur._

 _Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah... sebuah mimpi buruk..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Dok! Apa dia baik baik saja?!"_

 _Setelah beberapa hari, kondisi Air semakin membaik tapi hari ini tiba tiba kondisinya menjadi sangat buruk._

 _Sang dokter mengampiri pemuda tersebut dengan muka sedihnya,"Adikmu ingin bertemu denganmu..."_

 _Tanpa basa basi lagi, pemuda tersebut segera memasuki ruangan adiknya dengan cepat dan mengampiri kasur dimana adiknya sedang terbaring lemah. "Air! Kamu gak apa apa?!" ia segera menggenggam tangan adiknya yang dingin itu, sang adik membuka matanya dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan lemah._

 _"Ka...kak...?" sang adik memperlihatkan pandangan sayunya._

 _"Air! Bertahanlah!" ia menggenggam kuat tangan adiknya."Tadi aku sudah melihat lihat alat alat musik!" ucap sang kakak sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya."Nanti kita pergi beli sama sama yah?"_

 _"Kita sudah berjanji 'kan?" kini suaranya berubah menjadi agak lirih."Kita akan membuat boneka bersama sama. Kita sudah berjanji akan banyak bermain." suaranya makin terdengar lirih dan sedih,"Kita sudah berjanji 'kan?!" Kini mata pemuda itu mulai berair air._

 _Air menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan lemah,"Ka...kak..." tangan sang kakak sudah mulai bergetar untuk menahan tangisnya."Aku akan selalu tinggal denganmu! Karena itu... Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _"Aku takut..." ucap Air dengan lemah,"Kakak ada disini..." bulir bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Api."Hiks... Hiks... Air...!"_

 _Bola mata Air kini kembali menatap lurus ke atas,"Ka...kak...A...pi..."_

 _TIIIIIIITTTT_

 _._

 _._

 _"AAIIIRRRR!"_

 _._

 _._

Professor sudah tak ada disini lagi.

Sudah beberapa ratus tahun berlalu.

Aku ditinggal sendirian..

Kini semua pakaianku sudah kotor dan juga compang camping di ujungnya.

Berkat sistem yang dibuat oleh professor, aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Tapi aku sama sekali belum menemukan sesuatu yang kucari cari.

Aku ingin tahu...

Apa yang ia buat-

.

.

.. sampai hidupnya berakhir...

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Uhuk... Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk..." Api terbatuk keras dan tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menutup mulutnya.

Air yang melihat professornya terbatuk dengan sangat kerasnya segera menghampirinya,"Professor, apa kau baik baik saja...?"

Api menatap Air dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dari pelipis Api,"Aku... Uhuk! baik baik... Uhuk, uhuk! sa...ja..." Api mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dan matanya segera membelalak ketika melihat darah di tangannya.

Air yang menyadari darah di mulut serta di tangan Api segera memeriksa kembali datanya,"Itu Hemoptisis..." Api segera menatap Air dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Itu bisa membuat nyawa manusia dalam keadaan berbahaya..." Api terus terbatuk batuk, sementara Air terus melanjutkan penjelasannya,"Darahnya berasal dari saluran pernapasan. Oleh karena itu, kadang kadang bisa menyebabkan kematian."

"Professor butuh perawatan secepatnya."

GRAB

Tanpa disangka, Api segera memeluk Air dengan erat."Uhuk... Uhuk... Hiks.. Uhuk! Hiks... Hiks..." bulir bulir bening sudah mulai berjatuhan di pundak Air.

"Professor, apakah ada yang salah dengan analisisku?" tanya Air dengan pandangan datar dan membiarkan Api memeluknya.

Api terus menangis di pelukan Air, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Air.

"Mengapa... kau menangis...?"

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sang robot segera membuka proggram yang telah dibuat oleh professornya dan segera menginstall program tersebut kedalam data datanya.

 _"ID BOBOIBOY AIR 05. MENGINSTALL PROGRAM 'HATI.' "_ Mendengar ucapan monitor tersebut, Air segera menunggu hingga prosesnya selesai, tapi sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, Air segera membelalakkan matanya.

 _"ERROR! ERROR! ADA VIRUS TIDAK DIKETAHUI TELAH MASUK."_ spontan Air segera mengetik kembali dan mencoba untuk menghapus virus tersebut."Tidak mungkin, menurut programnya, tidak ada masalah apapun." jari jemarinya terus mengetik tanpa memperdulikan layar monitor yang tertulis huruf besar ERROR.

"Aku adalah robot keajaiban professor 'kan? itu benar 'kan, professor?" ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah layar monitor.

.

"PROFESSOR!"

.

 _"VIRUS TELAH DIPERBAIKI. MULAI MENGINSTALL PROGRAM 'HATI.'"_

 _._

 _._

The third miracle start.  
.

.

.

"...r..."

"...Air..."

"Kau disitu...?"

Terlihatlah sebuah tempat dimana semuanya berwarna putih, hanya kasur serta beberapa meja dan kursi yang menemani kamar tersebut. Serta seorang pemuda dan sebuah robot.

"Air, kau tahu...? Program 'Hati.' itu sudah selesai." ucap sang pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah, walau begitu ia tetap memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya pada sang robot. "Tapi itu belum berfungsi... Ia akan bekerja jauh saat aku sudah meninggal nanti... Saat waktu keajaiban itu." tangan sang pemuda mulai memegangi pundak Air, robot tersebut.

"Maaf ya... Meninggalkanmu sendirian pasti sangat berat bagimu... Tapi keajaiban pasti akan terjadi, mungkin kau belum mengerti apa yang kumaksud sekarang ini.." kini senyum tersebut telah berubah menjadi senyum yang melambangkan kesedihan."Tapi aku benar benar tak menyangka..."

"Bahwa pesan dari masa depan itu akan benar benar sampai..."

Tangan sang pemuda mulai bergerak ke atas dan menyentuh lembut pipi sang robot."Maaf karena aku mengatakan ini, tapi..."

.

"Terima kasih..."

.

"A-a...?! Hiks?! Hiks...!"

"Huh?! A-apa?!" Air mulai bingung karena ingatan tentang masa lalu itu kembali datang dan tangannya mulai menyentuh pipinya sendiri."Mengapa air mataku... tak berhenti...?!" ia mulai melihat tangannya yang sudah basah karena air matanya terus keluar.

Ia juga mulai memegangi badannya,"Mengapa?! mengapa aku bergetar...?"

Karena kakinya yang bergetar sangat hebat, ia pun terduduk karena tak mampu menopang tubuhnya itu. Ia memegangi dadanya dan merasakan ada deguban yang sangat kencang." Apakah ini yang kuharapkan untuk..."

.

"Hati...?"

.

Air menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan melihat kursi yang biasa digunakan Api untuk bekerja sembari menatap layar besar, sekarang hanya tinggal jaketnya yang sudah kotor dan juga compang camping.

"Misteri... Hati... Hati... Misteri... "

Dengan kakinya yang masih bergetar, Air berusaha untuk bangun dan mengambil jaket tersebut. Ia memeluk dan mencium jaket tersebut, rindu akan kehadiran professornya.

"Sekarang aku tahu, bagaimana cara untuk bahagia..."

Tapi, saat jaket tersebut sudah hancur menjadi beberapa bagian, air mata sang gadis robot pun mulai berjatuhan dengan derasnya. Ia melihat tangannya bergetar dengan sangat kencang."Hiks... Hiks..."

"Misteri... Hati... Hati... Misteri... Aku sekarang tahu, bagaimana cara untuk sedih..."

Air terus menyebutkan kata professor dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Misteri... Hati... Hati... Tak terbatas!"

"Sangat menyakitkan!"

Karena tak mampu untuk menahan tangisnya, Air pun mulai menangis sekencang kencangnya, teriakan yang terdengar sangat pilu.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Spontan ia segera pergi keluar tempat itu dan pergi menuju kuburan sang professor.

Tempatnya adalah di tempat mereka dulu piknik bersama.

Air hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah kuburan itu.

Sekarang Air tahu dan sadar bahwa...

.

.

Sendirian itu... menyedihkan.

.

.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Manusia akan mati suatu hari nanti..."

Kini Api sedang duduk mengahadap Air dengan pose tangannya menopang dagunya.

Air menatap Api,"Saat manusia berada dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, mereka akan meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka pada level tertinggi."

Api mengangguk,"Benar, tapi kematian adalah takdir setiap manusia."

"Tapi, kau tahu Air? Dengan berhasilnya kau dibuat... Itu sudah membuatku sangat senang."

Bola mata Air sedikit membelalak mendengar perkataan Api, entah tanda ia terkejut atau kebingungan.

"Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya, Air." ucap Api sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau adalah dunia aku..." ucap Api sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Air. Air hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi professor maupun perkataannya itu.

Ia segera berdiri dan menatap Air dengan pandangan lembut."Hari mulai berangin, mari pulang."

Sang professor menawarkan tangannya pada sang robot dengan senyuman lebar, tapi Air hanya ,menatap datar ke arah tangan tersebut, tak ada niat untuk membalas tawaran itu atau bergerak sedikit pun.

Api melihat Air yang sedang kebingungan, segera mendengus pelan dan mengambil tangan Air.

"Sepertinya kau masih harus banyak belajar..."

 ***END OF FLASBACK***

"Hiks! Hiks... Hiks.. Professor... AAAAAAAAA!"

Air mulai menangis lebih hebat, ia menyesal tentang masa lalu itu. Tangannya seperti sedang mencoba untuk menggapai langit, seakan akan berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan meneriman uluran tangan itu.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?! Seharusnya aku menerima tangannya! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!"

Tangisan Air sudah agak mereda, tapi bulir bulir bening tersebut masih berjatuhan.

 _"Benar, hari itu... saat itu..."_

Air mulai ingat tentang masa masa indahnya itu... Dimana saat ia membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kali, ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan.

 _"Didalam semua kenangan itu..."_

Ia ingat, saat dimana sang professor mengajarkannya bagaimana cara bernyanyi. Suara yang dikeluarkan orang tersebut sangatlah indah bagi Air.

Ia ingat, dimana ia selalu membuatkan makanan untuk sang professor. Orang tersebut selalu memakan masakan buatannya dengan lahap serta dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

 _"Mulai berterbangan... dan menari!"_

Air mulai menangis kembali. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Api karena selalu membuatnya sedih, tapi ia tak bisa, karena Api sudah tak ada disini lagi.

 _"Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."_

Karena itu... Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada 'dirinya' di masa lalu, ia meminta pada dirinya di masa lalu untuk menyampaikan perminta maafannya.

 _"Karena telah membuatku lahir ke dunia ini..."_

Air mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk sang professor di alam sana.

 _"Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."_

 _"Untuk hari hari yang kita lewati..."_

 _._

 _"Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."_

 _"Untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku..."_

 _._

 _"Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."_

 _"Aku 'kan bernyanyi selamanya...!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SNAAPP_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Huh...?" topi yang dikenakan sang robot pun pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Matanya pun mulai kosong, tapi ia masih memperlihatkan senyumannya, walau itu senyuman sedihnya.

Karena merasakan sistemnya akan segera mati, ia pun tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh.

.

.

Tak disangka, sebelum badannya sempat menyentuh tanah, ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya.

Air bisa melihat dengan jelas muka tersebut. Orang tersebut memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya. Air juga bisa merasakan ada beberapa bulu berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit.

Ia segera tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Itu benar benar sebuah keajaiban...

Robot yang mendapat 'hati' itu terus bernyanyi dengan semua perasaannya.

.

Tapi keajaiban itu hanya berlangsung sesaat saja.

Karena tak bisa menanggung muatan dari proggram 'hati' tersebut, mesinnya konslet dan tidak akan pernah lagi berfungsi.

.

Walaupun begitu, di momen terakhirnya, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

Seakan akan... seperti seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

"Ka...kak..."

.

.

.

* * *

END!

* * *

 **#natap horror ke layar.**

 **Gak... Gak akan ada yang nangis buat fanfic gaje inih!**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo, ngetiknya di hp...**

 **Aneh ya, anak umur 6 tahun udah tau yang kayak gituan, maklumin aja, soalnya ini kan di masa masa canggih.#ditabok.**

 **Bagi para readers yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfav, memfol, Nozomi ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya.**

 **Dan rencananya Nozomi mau bikin fanfic berikutnya dari lagu vocaloid juga, ACUTE DAN TRICK AND TREAT! YAY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo ikhlas, silakan tinggalin reviewnya.**


End file.
